utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal states
Crystal states '''are recently formed allied kingdoms of Other World, each holding a massive monocolored energy crystal on their soil and collectively forming the '''crystal empire. In the middle of these states lies a neutral area called Swirling Plains. Above its capital, Central Town, on its airspace the crystal empire's leaders, Primal Fifteen, inhabit a fortress known as The Egg. The crystal empire is protected by a massive forcefield unlike any other, Seal of Empire. Members *There exist six crystals forming the main states. After each one, its leader (Runelord) is listed. Blue crystal state, led by Shenn. Former leaders were Verogius and his son, Agius. Yellow crystal state, led by Memoraxios. Red crystal state, led by Ragav. Black crystal state, led by Markaj (appointed Modex to act as his proxy). Brown crystal state, led by Kanero. Green crystal state, led by Enessius family. *The Swirling Plains is the neutral area in the middle and is most strongly influenced by the will of the government. Leaders include Gerrard Rond (the mayor of Central Town) and Fileas "The Dreamless" (Teleporter Warden). *All of the former are overseen by Council of (Primal) Fifteen / Council of Other World. It consists of a single representative of each of the six crystal states, Primal Fifteen and Primal Tranquility. These Primal Entities have recently stepped back to let the representatives democratically decide over their own peoples. *The crystal empire also extends to the Sea of Tranquility and to the Merfolk living there, though the area is autonomous and demilitarized. It is led by Frosttooth the Speaker. Birth As Ark's terror caused the continent of Other World to rupture under the landmass brought down from the sky, the overly charged mass released spirits that quickly begun to fight over the domination of the new soil. These battles forced people to evacuate from these areas' vicinity. The energies of the realms started forming runes, that would later attract minerals around themselves and become runestones, even crystals. These runes would then command the spirits to do their bidding: to fight for their right to exist, exactly like plants commanded their roots. Eventually the struggles would lead to six runes gaining supremacy and the hostility started to wane. It has been speculated that there was one for each of the lost realms, but in actuality, it is the nature of the Six Mights, which actually aligned the dominant runestones in a perfect hexagon. As the spirits were no longer warring with destructive intent, a few explorers daring to approach the ever-growing crystals found that the stones had an aura-like effect on their surroundings: the harvest seemed plentiful and the air was fresh and full of energy. The crystallized runestones grew like mountains for some time before stopping. By then, small villages were built around the crystals to abuse their positive effects. Eventually the crystals were mined, not only for material gain, but to establish a dungeon-like city within each of them. This process was overseen by Memory Demons, who were held in high regard and awarded the leadership of the yellow crystal state. Primal Fifteen assisted with the settlements and ultimately sought means to stabilize the crystallized world, and to do that, they invited people from all over to build a city in the middle of the hexagon. After having enough lifeforms around them, they could proceed to form a large-scale barrier over the entire Other World. They established a temporary base on the sky over that growing city, Central Town, and from within, calculated the evolution of the crystals. They found that the growth had abruptly stopped. Unaware of the real reason (which were the pure crystals in the middle of the continent) they shrugged it off as unimportant and improved their conditions instead. They also launched a fully equipped satellite base on the sky. It was called The Egg, for its round shape. As the crystals became inhabited, Primal Fifteen declared themselves the government, which was met with practically no resistance or applause, as they decentralized most of the power to democratically elected leaders of the crystals. The Fifteen decided upon the borders of the soon-to-be crystal states and most of their common laws. They called representatives from each state to help form the Council of Other World and offer their opinion. With the new unity, they reinforced the Seal of Empire with all the different energies from the crystals, setting up a barrier that was rumored to be unbreakable. The Egg became a restricted area with a secured teleporter installed at Central Town as sole means to access it.